User blog:Vrinda.dance/Ninja "J
Jack's POV I've never been so happy in my life! Kim and I are finally together! It's been a day since our confession. I am now straightening my polo in front my mirror. A smile spreads across my face. I quickly run my fingers through my hair. I roll up my sleeve and winked at myself in the mirror. I finally get to go on a real'' date with Kim! With one last look at myself, I ran out my room; closing the door behind me. "Jack," my mother called from the living room when she saw me run down the stairs, "You look so handsome! Where are you going?" "Oh," I said throwing on a black vest, "I'm taking my girlfriend on a date." "Well, who is this lucky girl?" my grandpa put down his newspaper, "I sure want to meet her." "Sure, Grandpa, maybe later," I said, "Mom, I'm borrowing your car." "Wait, you can drive, Jack?" my mother asked. "Mom, I'm 16 and I have my license. Grandpa took me to take my driving test the day I came back," I said and grabbed her Acura car's keys. "Fine, be careful and don't come back too late," she said and went back to watching TV. "Thanks Mom, see ya, Grandpa," I said and ran out the door. I jumped into the car and started it. I looked at myself in the rear view mirror and backed out of the driveway. I can't wait to see Kim tonight! ''Kim's POV "Kim, you look great!" my dad commented when I came down the stairs dressed in a blue skirt and a green button down shirt. (A/N: sorry my fashion sense is terrible) "Thanks Dad," I smiled. "So who is this lucky boy?" my mom asked as she entered the living room. "Jack Brewer," I answered. "The karate guy that went to Russia for 3 years?" Dad asked, "He's back?" "Dad, it's Japan. He went to Japan for 3 years, and yes, he's back in Seaford," I said and looked in the hall mirror to put on some cherry lip gloss. "So where's he taking you?" Mom asked. "To grab some dinner," I said, "So you can leave my portion out for tonight's meal." "Well, okay then sweetie, make sure he takes you back early," Mom said. "Okay," I said as I put on some green converse, "Bye Mom, bye Dad, love you!" "Bye Kim, love you, too," my dad called after me. "She's growing up too fast," I heard my mom say before I closed the door and locked it with my keys. I walked around my driveway waiting for Jack to walk up but instead a red Acura TL pulled up with black tinted window. I cautiously walked down to the sidewalk; making sure it isn't Aaron or any of the Golden Tigers. The windows rolled down and Jack's smiling face poked out. "You ready, beautiful?" he winked. "Sure, whose car is this?" I asked as he got out of his side and opened the passenger's door. "My mom's," he answered as I got in and closed the door. He jumped into the driver's seat and sped off away from my house. "So where we're going?" I asked when he turned off my street. "Anywhere I guess," he said as he stopped at a red light, "What are you up for?" "How about something simple," I said. I don't want him to pay too much, "How about just eat at Phil's?" "If you say so," he said and started driving again. We sat for the rest of the way in silence, but whenever I look at him, he smiles at me. At one point of ride, he rested his hand in my thigh but kept his mouth shut. Jack is mysterious sometimes. We pulled into the parking lot of the strip mall. Jack told me to wait as he ran over and opened the door for me. "What a gentleman," I said as I got out. He smiled and pressed the button on the key remote to lock the car. I waited for him on the sidewalk. "Let's go," he said and intertwined his fingers around mines. We walked to Falafel Phil's and sat down at a table. "What do you want, Kim?" Jack asked as he sat on the other booth. "The usual I guess," I said. "Alright, hey Phil!" Jack yelled for the guy with the weird accent to come over. "Yes Jack and Kim, how can I make your mouth happy today?" Phil asked with his weird accent. "Just the usual, thanks," Jack said. "Coming right up, lovey birdies," Phil smiled and ran into the kitchen. "Hey, Jack, the light at the dojo is still on," I pointed. Jack turned around and then back, "Rudy's doing some extra training with the gang." "You look really nice tonight, Jack," I blushed. "I don't, you do, Kim. I mean, really," he shuttered a little. We looked at each other. Jack smiled and I smiled back at him. He's so handsome tonight. I'm so glad that we're together for real now. I mean, if we're still 'fake dating' I would explode. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Jack said. "Come on Jack, every guy says that." "How about this, put your hands on the table," Jack said. I did as I was told, "Okay, so what now?" He took my hands, his sudden touch shocked me but I relaxed a little. "Watashi wa Kimu, anata o aishite," Jack said in Japanese. "What?" I asked. "I said, I love you, Kim," he translated. My heart skipped a beat. Jack loves me! I don't what to say so I look away from him. "Kim, you okay?" he asked. "Y-yeah, it's just unexpected," I answered. "Oh," he just said, still holding my hand. "But Jack," I built up courage, "I love you, too." "Y-you really do?" he asked, "It's not part of an act?" "No, I'm not lying you idiot." "Alrighty lovey birdies, here your dinner!" Phil interrupted and Jack released my hand. "Thanks Phil," Jack said and pulled out his wallet, "Here you go." "Thank you Jack! Enjoy dinner!" Phil laughed and ran into the kitchen. "The guy's creepy," I said before starting with my Falafel ball. "Too true," Jack said and he started eating. Jack's POV Dinner was awesome. Now we're walking around in the courtyard outside Phil's restaurant, holding hands and talking. I was telling Kim a little about Japan and my great times at the boarding school. And my not so great times. I think Kim enjoyed hearing my voice even though she had no clue what I say whenever I come to speak a little Japanese. "Japan was fun," I said, "But Seaford will always be my home." "I can tell you enjoyed Japan except for the part with the Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, it seems, Jack what happened?" she asked. "Fine I'll tell you," I sighed, "But you got to promise you won't tell anybody even the guys, alright Kimmy?" "Alright, just start," Kim said and we sat down on a bench. "Well, everything started about 2nd week into the whole boarding school thing…" Flashback (still Jack's POV) "I'm sorry, kid, but your friend's right leg was badly poisoned by those ninjas that attacked her, I'm afraid she's going to lose it," the doctor told me in Japanese "No, no! She can't lose it, come on, doc, you gotta do something!" I said back at him in Japanese. "I'm sorry," the doctor apologized one last time and left me standing there. I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. I then realized I have to be strong for Atsuko. I wiped my tears and walked into the room. "Hey Jack," Atsuko's weak voice was the first sound I heard. "Hey Atsuko, how you doing?" I forced a smile. "I'm going to lose my leg, aren't I?" Atsuko layed there, starring up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry," I said. "No, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, Jack. It's my fault through and through." "Atsuko, everything's going to be alright, I promise," I said. "Thank you, Jack. Now I want some time alone," she said. I nodded and left the room. I ran out the hospital in rage. I ran back to school and out behind the school the forest. I ran into a clearing and punched the tree in rage. It shouldn't have been me that should have been poisoned. Why did Atsuko had to jump in front of me? I then felt weak. My head began spinning and my vision blurred. I then collapsed. When I woke up, I was tied to a tree. I shook my head, clearing the dizziness that was still clouded up there. "You're finally awake, Jack Anderson," a raspy voice made me snap awake. "Who are you? Where am I?" I started thrashing around. "Patience, Jack, or you'll never be able to heal your friend's leg," an old man started laughing in front of me. "You? You poisoned, Atsuko! Who the hell are you, old man?" I demanded. "Me? I didn't poison your friend, my grandson did, but I have the antidote," the old man laughed. "Who are you?" I hissed. "I am called Takayuki." "Let me go, Takayuki!" I yelled, "Or else…" "Or else what, Jack? Or else you'll what? Last time I checked, you're tied up." "What do you want, Takayuki?" I stopped thrashing. "I know everything about you, Jack. You're relationships here in Japan. Your relationships in Seaford." "What do you want?" I repeated. "If you stay here and study the arts of a ninja, then I'll leave all your loved ones alone," Takayuki said. "Is that all?" I asked. "Pretty much. I know how skilled you are with karate. Adding a little more skill won't kill. And in exchange, Atsuko get's to keep her leg." I thought about it. Atsuko get's to remain safe, "Fine, you got yourself a deal." "Alright then, my grandson, Kazuki will be keeping an eye on you and make sure you don't tell anyone about this. Also, lesson's start after dinner to dawn the next morning. Are we clear, Jack? Oh and if you don't show up for one lesson, Atsuko won't be the only one that would lose a leg." "Alright, I understand, Takayuki," I said. "Very good. But from now on, I'll be known as Takayuki-sensei, clear?" "Very clear, Takayuki-sensei." End of Flashback "How's that so bad, Jack?" Kim asked when I finished. "So I did decide to train under him for the rest of the 3 years I was there, until I found out I was heading home to Seaford so I went to tell him…" Flashback "Hey Sensei!" I yelled as I ran down the hill to the little stream we train by everyday. "Yes, what is it, Jack?" he answered. "I'm heading back to Seaford! Isn't that great?" I exclaimed. "Well, it looks like your training is over, so now it's time you execute the plan," he said. "What plan?" "You remember the guy I told you about. The one I hated since I can remember?" "Yeah, what about him?" "Well, it's time you go and execute him." "Wait, I don't even know the man. How come I need to kill him?" There was a pause before he answered, "You know him very well." "Who is he?" "Scott Brewer, your grandfather." "What? There is no way I'm killing my grandpa." "So are you betraying me, Jack?" "No," I shuttered, "It's just that, there is no way I'll kill him. I can't." "Kazuki and I taught you to be strong, now you're soft again," Takayuki is angry now, "No wonder you lost to your own cousin, Kai. How did he beat you? Because he sent in friends to stop you. Even after that, you still saved him." "Takayuki, you don't know me! I'm not the kind of person that will stand by and watch other people suffer!" Takayuki lost it. But he was able to contain his anger, "Very well. If you won't kill your grandpa. I'll find a way to destroy you from the inside. Now, get out of my sight!" End of Flashback. "Now that's awful," Kim said. "So that's my dark secret that you can't tell anybody else. I'm telling you so I can protect you." "Alright, I'll keep my eyes peeled for anything that might be caused by Takayuki or his scary grandson." "Well, enough of that, Kimmy. Let's get you home safe and sound," I said and stood up, helping her to her feet. "But before we go," I said and pulled her into a hug, which she yelped a little. "We are officially together, right?" I whispered into her ear. "Yes, we are," she whispered back. We separated and starred into each other's eyes. I leaned down and rested my forehead on hers before closing the gap between our lips. "¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? Obtenga su propia habitación, Sheesh!" Jerry came out the dojo and shouted; making Kim and me separate. "What the heck?" I asked. "He said, 'What's going on out here? Get your own room, sheesh!" Eddie came out and translated, "Which I agree 100 percent." Please comment below! Watch the video! Category:Blog posts